nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
Denmark in the North Vision Song Contest 16
| pqr_result = | semi_result = | final_result = 23rd, 61 points | prev = 15 | next = 17 }} Denmark took part in the 16th edition of the North Vision Song Contest which was hosted in Jerusalem, Israel. The country was represented by Nabiha with the song "Kill It with Love". The entry was selected via the 11th edition of Dansk Melodi Grand Prix hosted by the broadcaster of the country, Danmarks Radio (DR). The song got the 23rd place in the final with 61 points. Before North Vision DR confirmed the country's participation during the press conference that was held after the rehearsals for the final of the 15th edition. The head of delegation reported that there are no plans to withdraw and also confirmed that the entry of the country will be selected through the 11th edition of Dansk Melodi Grand Prix. However, the format of the selection was still not decided at that point. Dansk Melodi Grand Prix 11 Dansk Melodi Grand Prix 11 was the eleventh edition of the Danish music competition that selected Denmark's entry for the North Vision Song Contest 16. Hosted by Casper Christensen, five songs competed in the selection which consisted of one final held at Arena Fyn in Odense. The schedule of the selection was announced by the broadcaster on 9 August 2015 with the songs of the selection being presented between 10 and 14 August 2014. Final The final of the selection took place between 15 and 30 August 2015 at Arena Fyn in Odense. The five songs of the selection competed in the final. "Kill It with Love" performed by Nabiha was selected as the winner by an international jury voting. At North Vision performing "Kill It with Love" during the final in Jerusalem.]] At the allocation draw, Denmark was drawn to vote in the second semi-final. Due to last edition's top six placement, Denmark was part of the big six and were therefore automatically qualified to the final. At the running order draw, Denmark was drawn to perform fourteenth, following Germany and preceding France. The country got the 23rd place with 61 points with the highest points coming from Estonia (10 points). It was the lowest place and score achieved by the country in a final. The country finished in the bottom five along with two other big six members; Algeria and Russia who finished second last and last respectively. At the awards for the edition, Denmark was nominated for five awards: Best Female Artist, Best Rock song, Best Northern song, Best Big 6 song and Best Bottom 6 song. The winners were revealed two weeks later with Denmark winning none of the awards. Both the semi-finals and the final were broadcast by DR. Nicolaj Molbech and Lise Rønne were the final and semi-finals television commentators respectively. Ulla Essendrop returned to serve as the radio commentator after three editions of absence. Emmelie de Forest was the spokesperson that announced the Danish voting in the final. Voting Points awarded to Denmark Points awarded by Denmark Split voting results The following five members comprise the Danish jury: * Lise Cabble – singer, songwriter * Stine Bramsen – singer, represented Denmark in the 15th edition * Pelle Peter Jensen – DR P3 host * Karen Ørsted – singer, songwriter * Lotte Wæver – actress, television host See also * Denmark * North Vision Song Contest 16 Category:NVSC 16 countries